undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Swamp
The Dark Swamp is the Home of the Theta Turtle. It mostly appears in Universes where Theta is. It is larger than most areas, and is north of Snowdin and Waterfall. It accessible only through asking the River Person to take you there, or somehow getting through the Trees of Snowdin Forest. Inhabitants Mystery Froggit Screebat Gaspider Zombito Parsnik RG03 & RG04 Doge Theta Turtle Londar Webdings Orbitron Final Froggit Moldessa Migospel ??? (Called Monster in ACT or FIGHT.) Reapling Geography The Dark Swamp has two Towns, Londar, and Swamp City. Londar has many shops, and it's where many monsters live. Swamp City is much smaller, about as big as Snowdin Town. Most of the area is a wooden pathway over mud. The Theta Turtle is the "boss" in the Dark Swamp, and RG15 is the "miniboss." Because no other humans have been known to go to the Dark Swamp, no armor or weapons can be found there. Londar Londar is larger than Snowdin or Temmie Village, but smaller than New Home. There are many shops, buildings, and homes. There is an MTT Resturant there, a Nice Cream Parlor run by a cyclops similar to a Loox or Astigmatism, a hotel called the Tower of Londar. There is also a theme park called the Eye of Londar, run by a skeleton who calls him self Webdings Orbitron. When first spoken to, he says (in both Webdings and Orbitron) "I am Webdings Orbitron, but you may call me Tron. I admire the great Gaster, it's too bad he moved." Depending on if the player has heard of Gaster or not, Tron's next lines will be different. However, he will always end up saying, "be careful, he's always listening." He will then let the human into the theme park for free. Eye of Londar The Eye of Londar is an asumement park. It is may have been founded by Tron, but it's true founder is unclear. There are several things the protagonist can do here, and will also encounter monsters there. There is a room that will allow the protagonist to practice FIGHTing and dodging without getting a Game Over or gaining LV. Swamp City Swamp City is only about the size of Snowdin, and it is the place where the Protagonist enters the Dark Swamp. Sans has a post there, but he is not seen using it. There is a resturaunt there called Omega Food, and it is the only place anything can be bought there. There is a library creatively named the "Spider Library" which is run by Muffet from Hotland. The area there is similar to Waterfall, but after that it's just a wooden path in mud with dark brown wall. Wilderness In the wilderness, there are puzzles set up by Doge, and one set up by the Theta Turtle. It has the dark blue and light brown colors throughout it, and contains Echo Flowers, though not as many as Waterfall. Music Because the Dark Swamp is not a canon area, it has it's own Soundtrack. Well, it would, but the creator of the area doesn't have the tools and is too lazy to do it. * 01, River Person: a song with an original melody, along with the Gaster's Theme, CORE, Reunited, Megalo Strike Back, and Wrong Enemy leitmotifs * 02 Dark and Light: a song that plays in the Dark Swamp through the Wilderness. Has the Waterfall, RUINS, Battle Against a True Hero, and Alpha Theta Leitmotifs * 03 Enemy Approaching: Exactly the same as Enemy Approaching everywhere else. * 04 Determination: Same as Determination everywhere else * 05 Dogesong: plays when you fight Doge. Uses the Undermyth "Bassier von Dohj III" melody * 06 Swamp Town: Dark and Light melody, Snowdin Town melody, and a new melody. Plays in Swamp City * 07 Londar: Plays in Londar, Swamp Town and Stronger Monsters melodies * 08 Park Theme: Plays in Eye of Londar. Has Londar Melody and Megalovania melodies. * 09 Tron's Theme: Plays in certain areas where Webdings Orbitron is. * 010 Stronger Monsters: Same as in RUINS hard mode. Plays when fighting an enemy in the Eye of Londar * 011 Hotel: Same as in Hotland * 012 Shell Shocked: Plays before you fight the Theta Turtle, has original melody and Light and Dark melody * 013 Alpha Theta: Plays when fighting Theta, has Shell Shocked, STMPWYFS, Spear of Justice, and BAaTH melodies * 014 Power of Theta: Theta's Genocide Route battle theme, has Alpha Theta and Megalovania melodies.